


'Dislocated Joint'

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I mean it's Hank so, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, cursing, dislocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: Now, there were certain things about deviancy that Connor hated. Things he could do without, and this situation was not excluded. With deviancy came hesitation, and that small hesitation was all the man needed to grab onto him and twist.





	'Dislocated Joint'

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card! Xxx

They had done it. They had _finally_ done it. This case had been going on for weeks, surpassing even Connor’s intellect and knowledge of what could have happened. But then the killer slipped up. The perpetrator got cocky, got messy and left a vital piece of the puzzle behind. From there it was all too easy.

After the breakthrough, Hank and Connor immediately left to go apprehend the criminal, the man staying in a hotel not far from the last crime scene, which was a mistake.

Unfortunately for them, the man wasn’t in a talking mood, and made a break for it as soon as he caught sight of the two detectives. That was how Connor found himself in pursuit of the murderer, a man who didn’t want to accept the new laws, who didn’t think it was fair that a bunch of machines got equal rights, and brought his anger and frustration out on innocent androids, and those who sympathised with them.

“Stop!” Connor commanded, chasing him up two flights of stairs. “Detroit Police!”

The man, who was surprisingly quick for a human, ignored him and continued to run, knocking over cleaning trollies that had been left on the side and flower pots from window sills as he went, Connor gracefully and efficiently avoiding them.

The man had been staying on the fifty-second floor, and the chase took them higher. He eventually changed course, sprinting down a hallway to the end, before looking about frantically.

Connor slowed down, almost to a stop to begin the arrest before the man backed up to a door, a hand behind his back to fumble with the handle. Getting a grip on it, the door fell open, and he stumbled backwards onto the roof, Connor cursing as he followed.

“Stop.” Connor repeated, raising his gun and holding his position as the man backed up to the edge before stopping, realising he was trapped. “There’s nowhere for you to go now, make it easier on yourself and give up.”

Slowly, the man raised his hands in surrender, and followed Connor’s orders to turn around and put his hands on his head.

“Jesus Christ!” Came a loud huff, Hank barrelling his way through the door. The older detective seemed out of breath, and Connor made a mental note to check on him after this was all over.

“Don’t you move you bastard.” Hank cursed, trying to catch his breath as Connor put away his gun.

The android made his way over to handcuff the man, reading him his rights when he saw a slight twitch.

Now, there were certain things about deviancy that Connor hated. Things he could do without, and this situation was not excluded. With deviancy came hesitation, and that small hesitation was all the man needed to grab onto him and twist.

The world tilted for a second before the floor was no longer beneath him, the cool night air hitting him from every angle, and the sheer feeling of _wrong_ flowed within him as he toppled over the edge of the roof.

“Shit Connor!” Hank yelled, shoving the man aside as he reached down to grab the falling deviant’s arm. He missed and grabbed onto his wrist, his hold strong and unwavering.

An agonised cry escaped the android as his weight came down full force. He felt the way his shoulder moved and stretched, far beyond its normal limits as a searing pain shot through his arm.

Hank let out a wince as the sound of scraping metal resonated through the air, but steeled his resolve as he refused to let go.

Trying his best to drown out the cries of pain from the boy he saw as a son, he pulled the android up, an arm wrapping around his waist as soon as he could reach to drag him back onto the roof.

The kid was breathing heavily, trying to ease the pain and cool his systems as the fear and pain from the injury made his core temperature rise.

“…H-Hank…Hank…” Connor barely got out, pain still being fairly new to him and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe, you’re gonna be fine, you hear me?” He soothed, wrapping the shaken android in a hug, carefully avoiding his shoulder as he let out a sob.

“I-It hurts…”

“I know it does, son, I know.”

Hank tried not to grimace when he took in the damage. The poor kid’s shoulder was marginally lower than the other, a prominent bulge at the side where his plastimetal frame had given way. And the way the ‘bone’ seemed to press tightly against his synthetic skin...it looked painful.

“Come on, let’s get you to a technician.” With that, Hank stood up, helping Connor to stand before pausing and reaching for the deviant’s neck.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Tie. I’m going to make a sling out of it. I’ve popped a few shoulders back in place during my time on the force, but I’ve never done it to an android and don’t wanna make it worse. Hopefully it’ll hold your arm in place till we get some help.” Hank explained, doing exactly that. “There, see? So your damn tie did come in useful for once.”

That got a small smile from the boy.

Hank grabbed onto his radio, calling in the escaped criminal, along with the incident which had just occurred. The two made their way slowly down from the roof, catching the elevator to the ground floor before walking over to the car.

They both got in, Connor using his good arm to open the door and fasten his seatbelt, before Hank turned the engine on and pulled out from the curb.

“You holding up okay?”

“I’m…I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“As long as I don’t move around too much, the pain is tolerable. I can’t wait for it to heal though.”

“I know, kid. Hurts like a bitch, but you’ll be okay.”

A couple of minutes later, the Android Specialist and Technical Assistance Facility, or ASTA came into view.

“We’re here.” Hank informed, pulling into the facility’s parking lot.

“Hank?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, son.”


End file.
